


This ain't home

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 262 : New York city</p>
            </blockquote>





	This ain't home

"I have to go home," Starsky mumbled, hanging up the phone. 

Home? New York!

Hutch inched closer, cursing Nick, blaming Nick; a truck load of scenarios running through his head about Nick getting into trouble. Starsky drops everything and runs to his aid, God knows why. Blood is thicker than water, Hutch reminded himself, grudgingly. 

"Ma's sick." 

Two weeks later Hutch was at Woodlawn cemetery paying respect to the deceased, holding a grief stricken mess in his arms. 

"Take me home." 

Hutch barely understood the muffled words of a broken man. 

Some things in their world were thicker than blood.


End file.
